With the widespread use of digital cameras, many individuals turn to image management tools to archive and organize their digital photographs. Image management tools found on the market offer various features, including automatic image organization. The archived images may be later viewed by the individual or published for others to view. Image management tools may also be used to search for particular individuals, landscapes, or other objects within a collection of photographs. Such applications may be useful, for example, when a user wishes to identify all photos of a particular individual relating to a particular trip. Challenges may arise, however, when trying to organize and search through a large volume of photos, particularly as more photos are added to an individual's archive and as the photos cover an increasing number of events. Furthermore, an individual may want to display a subset of photos representing a summary of photos associated with, for example, a particular event, a particular time period, or a particular geographic location. While manually organizing photos is an alternative, this approach can be tedious and time-consuming.